Brave Frontier - Dark Matter
by Reo-Ash
Summary: Our protagonist have suffered from the unprovoked attacks of the gods to the humans, and as one of the victims he was then used by his breathren, the same humans, to gain power for reasons that costs him his friends, his life but he escaped and became a slave. He took the hands of Leon and Liza and together they face the hardships and turmoil in Grand Gaia. Please R&R. CH03 updated
1. Prologue

This is a fanfiction for Brave Frontier.

[Prologue]

Behind the one-way mirror, shadows have started to come together. They stood comfortably with a wine glass in-hand while looking down at the room where several staff in white coat was monitoring the status of a boy in a big glass-made tube.

He was unconscious while floating inside the liquid-filled glass until a moment ago. There were wires attached and hoses inserted on his body with the biggest in the middle of his chest.

"Now moving to Phase IV… Injecting alpha-blood…"

One of the major staff inside the room pushed the fourth button in the panel before him and the liquefied golden liquid travelled on the hose and went into the chest of the boy.

Immediately there was an effect on him. It was though he's experiencing a cardiac arrest. His face was contorted by the excruciating pain but none of the staff showed sympathy or pity. It took a while but there were no changes until the supply of the golden liquid was stopped.

"Alpha-blood successfully injected and has stabilized."

The crowd was ecstatic. They were finally past the major hurdle and the boy has begun to calm down.

"Status?"

"All green…"

Bubbles would sometimes erupt underneath him, mostly from his lips

"Phase IV complete…"

The same man reported. His voice carried over to the guests behind the tempered mirror. Guests raised a glass for him and called to him.

"Nicely done, Professor."

They moved closer almost kissing the mirror in anticipation of the next phase. Just then, the boy writhe in pain again, blood started to escape from every crevice of his body and the sign of failure took their smiles.

"What's happening?"  
"Subject is rejecting the alpha-blood."

Commotion upstairs has started. The guests were quite in distress at the current course of the operation.

"Fu*k! Another failure?"

"This is the 7th, 7th, you promised this will be successful this time…"

"Sh*t! We wasted our precious time and money here…"

As though last resort, the Professor shouted.

"This is the effect of the Alpha-blood changing the subject's physiology to a first-class summoner."

"No need to panic."

The boy was almost no longer visible due to the pool of blood mixed in the tank.

Despite what he said, the professor was worried of the result. He looked behind him and saw the richest men of the country. Failure was never an option at this point.

"Professor, something's different…"

Suddenly, a spark of yellow light invited their attention.

A sudden hope invigorated the crowd before the blood-filled tank. In a moment, a light of gold and red enveloped the room.

"Whoa!"

"Beautiful…" was what the sponsors uttered in amazement.

"Professor… you finally succeeded in creating the ultimate summoner." The staff and crew rejoiced.

Despite the fact that they still couldn't see anything behind the light, the joyful cry of everyone dwarfed the sound of cracks in the tank. Cracks that started from the tank crawled to the floor, to the walls and eventually shut down the power.

"What the… earthquake?"

"No, we need to restore power."

The floor cracked under their feet. The room of the sponsors eventually received the same damage as fissures appeared on the walls.

"What's happening?"

"Stop it! Shut it down!"

"Sir! Please we got to hurry… you need to evacuate."

Security detail floods the observation room overlooking the operation room below. They've started flushing them out to safety when the ceiling started to crumble down on them.

"Hurry! Get us out of here."

"Professor, we also need to get out…"

The staffs were also in panic. Many of their equipment's had short-circuited and were now inoperable, who knows if the emergency exit were still accessible.

"Damm*t! This can't be happening… we're so close."

"Professor! Let's go…eh!"

The blinding light had suddenly ceased followed by the explosion of the tank.

A couple of the staff was stabbed by the glass, one of which died on the spot as he took the fragment that would've struck the professor on his chest.

"Guh! Professor?"

Staff and crew started running to the door. It's still relatively dark due to the power shut down but some emergency lights situated on key positions were functioning.

"Noooo! Everyone run!"

"Professor… this way…" waved by the assistant-professor.

The professor was about to reach for his staff by the door when a red magical gate suddenly appeared in place of his assistant reducing him to nothing but blood, minced meat and bones.

"Summoning ritual? Who is?"

"Interesting… to be summoned by an unconscious brat."

That was when he realized what actually took place when he saw the [Defiant God] brandishing his sword and to seal his fate another voice called his attention from where his prestige guest were.

"Monster!"

The glass shattered and one of his sponsors came out flying and was impaled to the adjacent wall by an invisible sword.

"It's ironic… He hates the gods but ended up relying on the gods."

"This is surprising… I can feel the power of Lord Lucius inside of him."

"But to summon the fallen gods… and simultaneously, what a monster!"

"I wanted to say, as expected of the humans, but really this is infuriating as well."

The professor was a picture of death. He believed that there was no way out and so he had long resigned to his fate. He simply smiled with the knowledge that he did succeed after all.

"Fallen gods…"

It was then that realization kicked in. This power cannot be controlled.

"The only one fallen here is you!"

"Hoh! You want to duke it out now! Guhh!"

Something interfered. A force that binds their existence to the current world.

"Brat!"

"No use fighting against it Kajah. It looks like the summoner is a competent one."

And there he was hanging inside the tank. Covered in his own blood, his hair that was devoid of colors until a while ago was drenched in the color of his blood.

"Destroy everything! Kill them all!" He said.

A single word from him and three shadows of what the professor called the _Fallen Gods _began their merciless assault. The whole building where the atrocious crime of human experimentation and sacrifices were made became a pile of dust and rubbles in a few minutes.


	2. Imperial Capital Randall

Chapter 01 – Imperial Capital Randall

Imperial Capital Randall.

It was an independent sovereign state with its half surrounded by water and the other half by land and mountains of Mistral. This state was also known as the jewel of the Mistral continent with its tall buildings of sturdy stones and concretes. It boasted the most beautiful man-made floating city in Grand Gaia. Although it was country under the Monarch rule, many believed that the Akras Summoner's Hall held the true power, hence the summoner's were above if not equal to royalties in the palace.

A capital surrounded by water. Looking at it on the map, the city was like a ring, divided into three rings actually and joined together by a bridge. Called the Akras Summoner's Hall, the center of this island-like city hosted the proud tower of the Akras Summoner's Hall Survey Office. Though many called it a tower, it doesn't resemble one with its sheer size alone that no incoming visitor of the capital would miss it, unless intentionally.

It won't be an exaggeration to note that the Akras Summoner's Hall Survey Office used to hold everything of what was now in the outer and middle ring of Akras. And so, it was like a small country on its own.

The middle area or Randall Nobles Hall was reserved to summoners and nobles. Whatever was inside were denied to the view of the public. Only nobles, summoners and people with special privilege like rankers in the Akras Arena were allowed.

The largest part was the Hall of Masses which encompassed the outer ring. Most of the commoners, people with no noble blood, or to put simply deprived of money, occupied this area and so this place was pretty much a lively place with festivals all year round. Today was no exception and the street was crowded as usual.

"Imperial Capital Randall is amazing isn't it?"

"Yah, so big…and there are a lot of people too."

"Today's the arrival of [Rebel Lance] right? I wonder what's so special about them."

"Ooooh! I can't wait to see Karl-sama."

The girl said opposite the boy. She was a bit taller. Her unkempt somewhat-pinkish hair waving along with the wind was envy to those around them.

He, on the other hand, already has grey hair despite looking so young. He does have a descent face and so bystanders would give him a look from time to time checking his lean frame that spoke of stamina.

Of course, the stamina the old ladies with perverted gazes were different from the stamina that the boy trained so hard for.

"What's wrong, Leon-kun?"

"Uck! Let's go Liza." He guided her companion hurriedly away from the place.

Here and there were packs of people roaming the street while waiting in anticipation of the arrival of the heroes of Elgaia. The most talented summoners in the whole continent of Elgaia gathers in Akras, but today was most special, as the most promising of them all whose been picking-up achievements one after another, the Demon Slayers division, particularly the 24th Regiment, also known as the Rebel Lance was bound to arrive any moment now.

Today was their expected arrival to accept lip service from the guild but most importantly to rest their bones for the next battle to come. This also presents an opportunity to parade them to the public, to show their gallantry and to once again remind the citizen of the on-going war between the gods and the humans.

But for merchants, this was one of those days when business was at peak. Among the goods found in the streets were armors and weapons for the adventurers and soldiers as a bunch of them were mixed in the spectators awaiting the parade of the [Rebel Lance].

A grey-haired thug-like young man was among the onlookers in the weapon shop. His hands were crawling into one of the knife on display but a hand was suddenly on his wrist.

"Leon-kun, what are you doing?"

The girl beside him was somewhat displeased at his modus.

"Wha! Liza… come." He dragged the girl outside, back into the street after he saw a glint in the eye of the owner of the weapon shop. That was undoubtedly a lost cause since he's already been marked.

"Now is not the best time for your thieving…do you want to be chased out of Randall?"

"Yah, yah… you just want to see the Rebel Lance that bad."

"Nope, just Karl-sama… oooh! I can't wait, we better pick a good spot now."

Aside from the weapon shop and armor shop, there was also a number of food stalls. Leon and Liza stopped by one and bought two sticks of takoyaki and just as they were taking it easy a loud noise started from the gate.

That was the signal they've been waiting for, the arrival of the Rebel Lance and their leader, the blue haired knight, Karl.

"Kya! Karl-sama…"

"It's Karl-san."

"Karl-sama!"

Liza was among those cheering loudly for the captain of the Rebel Lance. He was truly magnificent leading his squad on their way to Akras Summoner's Hall. Even Leon nodded at him, acknowledged him to be a great man and that halberd on his back made him look tougher.

Karl smiled at the crowd showing his pearly white teeth while waving his hand at the girls. He would occasionally nod at spectators and his targeted group would go wild, yelling louder. He has the charisma and looks, from his build alone, Leon knew he was of strength-type warrior.

Blue hair and eyes that commanded calmness and power, Karl was outstanding as rumors said but there was no way Leon would say that in front of Liza.

"What do you think? Isn't Karl-sama, amazing? You should become like him instead of being a petty thief." At that comment, Leon just kept on eating his takoyaki and broke the stick in two.

"What? I can also do that."

And Liza did the same with her piece of takoyaki stick.

"Oooh! Seria-chan…"

"Is that Seria?"

"I love you Seria-chuwaaan!"

Shiver ran on the skin of the one called Seria. She's a swordswoman with red armor that speaks aggressiveness and brutality. She was known to be second only to Karl so not many can talk back to her and the fierceness of her tongue was well known within the regiment.

"Who said that? I'll murder you."

"Eeek!"

"Seria, you shouldn't yell at your supporters and you should act more lady-like."

"What lady-like are you spouting… clean your neck Karl, I'll kill you one of this days."

Not many heard those exchanges between Karl and Seria so the effectiveness of the crowd was almost still in full power regardless of yelling from Seria but without her knowing she gained another set of bewildered gaze.

"Leon-kun, snap out of it. You can't match that Seria."

"What do you know? I will become a great man and she will undoubtedly look at me at that time."

"Yeah, keep dreaming…huh, what's that?"

On the other side of the road, Liza noticed a stage almost at the same height as the horses of Karl and his regiment. Karl and Seria also noticed this but looked away. It was not a good sight to see, specially a young man in tattered clothes and chains.

"Hm, oh – don't Liza... Those are slaves."

"Slaves?"

"What? You don't know what slaves are?"  
"Of course, I do. It's not like they don't exist in Agni Empire but still…"

Leon looked away. Liza proceeded, her feet light and soon she was in front of the slave market.

"Come on Liza, Karl was almost out of sight." He tried to get her attention but he knew it was a lost cause when she was like that. Her eyes piercing at the chains of the slaves, she went ahead without waiting.

"Hey, Leon-kun, can't we buy his freedom? Look his even younger than us."

There were pity in the eyes of Liza but Leon knew that this was part of life. He too almost became a slave at some point of his life.

"What are you talking about-"

"Didn't you say we needed companions?"

"Ya-yeah, but a slave that was so easily captured, look even his eyes are dead..."

And so Leon looked up and saw the slave's miserable state. Clothes that almost cover nothing, bleeding wounds that was too much to look at and particularly the young lad in the middle who was a bit younger than him was in much appalling state. It was no wonder that Liza felt that much pity that she'd likely throw all she had to ease his suffering but there was something else in his eyes that intrigued Leon.

He initially thought that his eyes were dead, but they're not. It was actually cold. Almost ready to kill, but Liza didn't saw that. She was preoccupied of the wounds that the boy have.

He saw many detestable people even slaves before but this was the first time for him and looking at his age. That much rage should be impossible. This slave has so much reason to live.

"Liza, this slave is good."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

But Leon didn't answer but went inside to his objective. He wiped the bloody curtain with his forearm and found the owner.

"Slave #30. What happened to him? Why does he have that much wound?"

Without Leon noticing, Liza had followed him. She was still bewildered at the sudden change in Leon's behavior.

The stout pig of an owner looked at Leon and was almost measuring him with his gaze. But Leon had experience of this kind of animal. He glared at him and showed authority.

"Oh that, we found him wounded walking in the Mistral forest."

The owner was startled.

"Walking in Mistral forest? That's not a place you can simply stroll in. Are you just trying to raise his price? And to impale his chest, he looks to be dying?"

Leon noted the large wound on slave#30's chest the size of fist.

"No, we didn't inflict that. But it took five of my men just to tie him up."

"You mean those cuts on his arms and legs?"

"Aye, he tried to cut them with his teeth or using brute force. I don't know what to do with that. How about it, I'll give him to you for 1000zel. That's cheap already usually 5000zel is the price for younglings."

Leon looked at the product, the owner grimaced at his reaction.

"Okay, 500zel." The owner must have realized the good was overly damaged. Not to mention the cost for cure, it was next to impossible to make it usable.

"Here's 300 zel. Take it. I don't even know if I'll have to bury that after this." His voice grave and his eyes were almost lost. This was a ploy of course, Liza knew better at the sight of his wink.

The owner of the slave market took the money without second thought. At least, it should be enough for the expenses caused by slave#30. He nodded at his confidant and slave#30 was taken inside.

Slave#30 was wet and unconscious when he was shown out and there was a new bump in his head that made Leon snarl. Leon asked for the slave delivered into their inn instead as payment for their mishandling and warned that any more damage and the slave's for free.

In their inn, after paying the fee for the slave, Leon showed the guy to Liza.

"What now?"

Leon asked his female partner while looking at the unconscious boy.

"I'll stitch up his wounds and put bandage on him. Can you keep watch and hold him? I don't think he'd be able to handle this."

It took a while but even when the kid opened his eyes, he didn't move and just stared at the eyes of Leon. The part that Liza thought won't handle the pain doesn't even exist. There wasn't even in the slightest of a reaction from him.

"Leon-kun, keep holding him still."

Leon on the other hand was agitated and nervous despite being an infamous thief with a hand not innocent of crime. He hasn't killed anyone yet but when it comes to inflicting pain, though not an expert, he was in no way deprived of experience. But the young lad before him gives off the scent of a mass murderer. It didn't help that he was staring at him without any reaction while being stitched-up.

"Uh, Leon-kun, how come you changed your mind?"

"Huh?"

It didn't register to Leon at first though he understood the question. It took a while but he did come around. The slave must have really tossed him out of balance.

"You mean about him?"

"Hmm..." The current nurse gave Leon a nod before stitching-up another wound. When he doesn't seem to be responding she added. "You're not the type to change your mind so I was thinking maybe I need to barter using my naked body."

"Na-naked?"

There was a visible drool that begged to be released from Leon and gawking at the cleavage of Liza.

"You're really the worst… you know."

Liza glared at her friend as though she was looking at a cockroach.

"Eh!"

Disregarding the 'wasted chance' look in the face of Leon, Liza found a satisfying smirk on another's face.

"Alright… all done."

"Whew!"

Beads of sweat run down on Leon's forehead. Perhaps he was more worn out than Liza who dressed the slave's wounds but what send shivers to his spine was the smirk on the slave's face while looking at Liza and Leon.

"Whoa! Is that a… smile?"

The hardened impression Leon had for the slave was suddenly broken into pieces but the smile he had on was bit awkward as only the left part of his lips moved.

"Fufu~" Now it was Liza's turn.

"Ehem~ ah, since we'll be working from now on, at least an introduction."

Cough, Leon took the attention of both. The slave seemed to have calmed down and wasn't glaring at anyone but there was the weird smirk that he was worried about.

"Sorry… uh Master! You two reminded me… of my friends."

"You're friends? No, don't call us master. I hate that!"

Liza responded nonchalantly to the squirms of the slave. The slave sat properly over the edge of the bed to face his benefactor.

They were now able to have a better look of the slave. His most notable wound in the chest was in full view almost about the size of a fist that was akin to a small sun. There were traces of deep scratches that looked like the ray of the sun only it wasn't a beautiful sight knowing it was carved on his flesh.

Aside from the wound on his chest there were also deep cuts here and there. Some of it may have been caused by the slavers but it was hard to imagine where he got the piercing wounds. It didn't hit any vital spots which might've saved his life but for that many, it was hard to believe he didn't die from blood loss.

"What were your friends like?" Liza added refusing to go back into the awkward atmosphere.

"They were… ugh!"

The slave was suddenly holding his head in throes curling down. Liza tried to calm him down but Leon stopped her. He was still wary of the condition of this slave.

"Liza, be careful, we still don't know his condition."

Once again Liza bit her soft lips while looking at the slave and his current condition. Leon knew the soft side of his friend, even with her sharp tongue, that doesn't change the fact that she was a sweet girl deep inside.

"…sorry. And you don't have to worry. I won't attack my master… uh, I mean my saviors… I am after all indebted to you for buying me off that place."

He remembered what Liza told him. He was no dumb as well.

Leon and Liza studied him for a bit. He reverted back to his somber demeanor. Smiling back at them, albeit forcefully or maybe he wasn't use to this.

"Give it to me Leon-kun, we won't be able to talk freely when his bound."

"Ah! Liza."

Unable to bear the sight of the bound slave, Liza took to herself to release him despite the reluctance of Leon. He didn't argue with her though. He realized that at some point this was needed. It wasn't like he bought the slave for manual labor but as companion for their quest.

*sigh*

This was draining the three of them.

Leon gave her the key and sat to the chair in the corner of the room, his right hand on the hilt of his knife sheathed behind him. He wanted to be ready just in case.

There was a sense of relief in the eyes of the slave when Liza finished releasing his hands and feet bound by chain. The slave bowed his head, water in his eyes when he uttered his gratitude.

"Thank you. I don't know what was happening to me… until I was already bound by chain."

"You mean amnesia."

"I don't know… but I remember everything except… when I try to recall things before I was captured by the slavers. My head begins to hurt and I was confused by all that was happening."

"I see… so you don't even know what happened to you. Hu? What's that on your neck?"

Leon noticed the mark on the right side of the slave's neck. Right below his ear, there was like a surgically implanted mark which reads G-10.

"It looks like a tag for slaves."

"But those scumbags don't mark their slaves like that… it will depreciate their value so usually it's in the chains." So Leon showed the two of them the mark that was in the chain. There was a number that reads XX1984XX. The number makes more sense and so they concluded that this was maybe part of the lost memory of the slave.

"Still it won't be convenient. Don't you know, maybe, at least your name?"

"My name… I know but I don't want to be called that anymore. I guess I wanted a new life and really forget about everything. I am afraid of what I may remember…"

Liza stood understanding that recent exchange. "So how about we just call him G for the time being?"

"G?"

"Hmm! It's short and easily remembered." She nodded while humming eyes closed.

"Then G it is." Leon concluded. There was no use getting hung over the name anyway and the slave smiled at his new name.

"I think it suited me. G, just a single letter, but that is so I can make a restart."

What he said carried a lot of meaning. Leon and Liza understood that there was more to this slave but decided not to pry on his past. He doesn't seem to have any inclination to remember his past as well.

Leon must've felt that was for the better. That feeling he got from him, of G having a bloodlust of a murderer or maybe even a mass murderer, but it doesn't matter now. At least not anymore… that was not needed.

The three of them needed this however… a fresh start.

Thanks for reading… I know I have a lot to work on

My idea of using the name "G" for my protagonist is because it's seventh letter in the alphabet and supposedly in many literary fiction, 7th of the 7th of the 7th is the strongest…blah blah… but also because I want to name him Galahad which is to me the strongest knight in the round table.


	3. Element Correlation

Chapter 02 – Element Correlation

It has been a long night. Though Leon and Liza wanted to chat with their new companion, they've decided to wrap it up and discuss their actions the next day instead.

"G! You should rest up for tonight… you're still in pain, right? We can continue our discussion tomorrow. Leon-kun, don't you even think of bullying him."

"Yah! I know, quit your nagging and sleep in your room Liza."

G was about to disagree, but he has already accepted his fate of being a slave, whether he liked it or not it happened, and so he simply nodded and stood to open the door for Liza.

"Oh~"

The only girl of the team was delighted and gave the new kid a pat in the shoulder before going to her own room. It wasn't every day that girls experience a gentleman's gesture.

It was decided that Leon would be sharing the room with G. Leon took the bed and G sat in the corner. Though they don't want to treat G as slave, Leon still doesn't trust him and getting a separate room for G was an accommodation he cannot provide. Truth was his already broke after that ordeal.

G didn't expect a separate room anyway. He was delighted to have roof over his head.

"G!"

He raised his chin and caught a red-shirt and a blanket thrown to him by Leon. G smiled at his bashfulness, though he doesn't see the red puffed cheeks of Leon, he could imagine.

"I appreciate it, Leon-sama."

"You should omit the -sama. It's not like we will be treating you as slave… By the way, that's my favorite shirt. I will let you borrow it for today. We'll get you things tomorrow."

"I understand, Leon-sama…"

When Leon took a glimpse of him from his shoulder, he corrected, "I mean Leon-san."

He thought Leon would rise to scold him but he didn't, instead he saw his open palm waving at him and said, "Tomorrow, we'll get a bigger room with bed for you. For now - good night."

"Good night, Leon-san."

"Good night."

He was overflowing with gratitude. This person and the girl next door, they gave him far better than he deserved. He doesn't know why but whatever it was that he don't remember, was the reason why he felt so undeserving… to live.

The next day—

"Go away, Liza. Give me one hour more." Leon shooed the hand that shook his sleepy shoulder and was about to go back to sleep when he realized Liza have a hoarse voice… like a boy.

"W-what?"

He turned about, knife at ready, and pointed the sharp edge at the infiltrator. Not really an infiltrator, a few blink of his eyes and he recognized it was the face of the slave they bought yesterday.

"Uh! G- Sorry, I forgot I was with you…"

"I apologized, Leon-san but Liza-nee asked me to." He was still as reserved but maybe this was because he still hasn't adjusted to his new life.

"Liza-nee? Did she ask you to call her that?"

"Yes – Leon-san." G nodded.

*sigh

"Then call me Leon from now on."

"But…"

Leon took a good look of him. He was afraid to make mistake or at least that was what he felt. Now it seemed that the mass murderer in him that he saw last night was just but illusion of him.

"*sigh* Look, you don't need to be so formal as well but if Leon-san works for you then I will leave it at that for a while."

And he just accepted it as G's way of showing respect to his benefactor though he would also like to be called Leon-aniki instead but didn't voice it out.

They already checked his age, when Leon was hesitating to ask, Liza dropped the bomb and verified his age. G was apparently only 15. Leon then told him that 16 was the age before one was considered adult. He also added that his was 18 and Liza was a year younger, about 17.

Below the set of stairs, Leon followed his new subordinate. He turned right after, then another right toward the salon of the inn. It was nothing extravagant, about five tables were scattered around. The chairs were also misplaced, well, it doesn't seem like Leon expected much from a below-average inn.

"At least, it wasn't expensive."

"Leon-san... Liza-nee is over there."

"You're late," was the first word Liza threw at her companions. G knew it wasn't for him so he just stood idly while Leon dragged the opposite chair.

"You've taken advantage of me yesterday so this much is fine…"

"Wha-what are you saying taking advantage?" Liza looked around. She was probably concern that bystanders may misinterpret what Leon said.

"What are you doing, G? Sit down."

It wasn't an order. His tone was both careless and concern, so once again it eased tension in G. He was actually tense since waking up. Firstly, he doesn't know anything about how to become an effective slave so he wasn't sure what needs to be done and what to do when tending to his masters.

He sat down then Leon continued.

"First let me clarify, since G here seems uneasy."

*Gulp* Suddenly, G was the point of the discussion.

"G there is four things I hate…fourth, I hate people who don't pay their debt."

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to start counting from 1?"

"Don't bother me Liza, ok again, one – I hate people who don't pay their debt."

Leon snarled and repeated his conditions anyway. It was obvious that he felt shamed. His cheeks were flustered and beads of sweat started forming on his forehead.

"Haa! Okay I'll order first." Liza seemed to have given up and went to the bartender for food.

"Two – I hate people who don't value their life." G nodded each time Leon changes his hand. From 1 finger to 2… then 3.

"And three – I hate people who don't keep their promises. Understand…"

"I understand, Leon-san."

"Good."

After that Leon asked Liza to order for him as well. "The same as yesterday, Jii-san, oh – make it two for me and G."

"I understand…"

"What is it G?" He noticed the uneasiness of his new companion.

"You said four right? So what's the fourth? You can't expect G to follow it without knowing."

Liza came back after putting her order. She just sat and glared at Leon for taking so long.

"Fourth… what fourth?"

"Forget it. I don't think it's important anyway."

"Liza – why you? I'm beginning to regret saving back in Agni." He forgot about it. There was no set of rule like this anyway. He just made it up on the spot to earn the respect of G, but he was once again shamed. Good thing, G was as innocent as a lamb.

"Fufufu~ you forgot about it don't you. G, don't be misled and follow this guy blindly. Understood. And Leon-kun, I think I've paid enough of my debt when I saved you… I count 10 times."

"It's not 10… I was the one who saved you 10 times."

"Girls hate calculative men, you know. Fufufufu~"

And it backfired, thanks, but no thanks, to Liza who was bumping the table in her excitement. She was really having the time of her life.

"Haaa – that's a really good laugh. Let's do that again."

"No!" Leon responded. He saw his image turn into a pile of ash before G.

"I am happy that it was you both that saved me... Thank you!"

The serious expression of G somehow ruined the light mood but this was fine in its own right. Liza tapped G on the head and told him again. "Remember G, you are no slave. Treat us like a family now... I'm your older sister and he… nevermind Leon."

"That's right! What? No, I was obviously the one who saved G from that place."

"You're saying that while you're broke. I can pay now if you want."

While eating, Leon started the conversation.

"So Liza what was so important that it can't wait for another hour of sleep."

"What? You still want to sleep. You're as lazy as always… we need to make plan to earn zel."

"What are you saying, we can't mobilize as a team yet, G is still recuperating."

"That's what I thought too… but look."

The wounds of G that seemed critical yesterday were nothing but scratches. Even the fist-size wound on his chest has turned into a graze, now there's a beautiful scar on his manly chest.

"You know girls love those manly scars G. If you weren't my little brother, I may fall for you."

Liza curled her finger on his chest, tracing the scars that only tickle G.

"Whoa! What happened? What an unbelievable recovery?"

"Right? I was totally surprised when I saw him standing over you while you were sleeping."

"He was standing over me… G, don't tell me you plan to strangle me while I am sleeping?"

"No, I won't do that."

Liza explained how ridiculous Leon's assumption was and the fact that G was like worry-wart when left alone.

"But still, this is beyond me. Are you some kind of a special warrior?"

"I am sure I'm not. I can remember everything except for the past few days since I was taken by the slavers."

"Anyway, with this, we can seriously look for an extermination job."

"Are you thinking of SSS Guild?"

There was a spark in both the eyes of Liza and Leon. This was probably the reason they needed a strong ally, but before that Leon clarified.

"I think you can follow from our discussion, G."

"Huh?" G stared at them with puzzled expression.

"What we need is no slave, we need a squadmate."

"?"

It was a brief explanation after the curious innocent act of G. Leon supplied the reason for buying him but ultimately what they required was a strong ally. They needed someone who can watch their back and fight alongside them.

"Truth of the matter is, we only paid 300zel for you, right Leon-kun."

"Guh! Liza, why do you have to tell that to G? He can easily earn that and be free of us."

Judging from the exchange, G understood the main reason why Liza divulged that information. She don't want anything to come in-between, meaning, she wanted to know if she can trust him.

"No, need to worry about me. I intend to follow the both of you until I die."

Liza pouted. She felt responsible for bringing up such a delicate atmosphere.

Leon crossed his hand. "G, you seem to have forgotten rule # 1."

"Isn't it rule #2?"

"Shut up, Liza… you're always ruining my image. Anyway, I know you feel indebted to us G, but if you will follow us because of that, then I think you should just leave… I don't want to see a squadmate die for me. And seriously, you want to die for 300zel. You can pay that debt to us anytime but that is only when you're alive."

He accepted the fact that slave should freely offer themselves for their master but the two before him doesn't have a single thought of sacrificing him.

"Same for me, I don't want you to die for my sake."

"Liza-nee! Leon-san!"

And that was the last words needed before tears started streaming from G. Liza was shocked, her eyes widened at fragileness of her little brother, she really felt like an older sister. She patted G on the head and pressed his face to her bosom.

"I'm so jealous."

"What? Don't say disgusting stuff Leon-kun. What's wrong with older sister caring for her cute little brother? That's right G, from now I am truly your older sister so it's fine to depend on me from time to time, okay? You can sleep on my room from now on."

He nodded and hugged the thin waist of Liza. Perverted stuff was out of the picture, Liza saw that helplessness but he recovered under his caress. She would've pampered him more but it impressed her that he can recover just as quickly. This boy has a sharp mind and a delicate heart.

"I am okay, now. Liza-nee, thank you."

"Yah! You really should be thankful… Dang-it!"

He was back to his reserved self but at least the smile on his face can now be seen often. He has started to move on even without a partial of his memory. And maybe that was in itself better for him.

They have become quite a spectacle. It took a while before Liza noticed that all eyes were already on them. Some were even having mischievous grin with a "kukukuku…" sound.

And to change their pace, or maybe just to have an excuse to get out of the place, Leon stood.

"Anyway, we can't proceed until checking that. Come with me, G."

Without a word, G bobbed his head and stood. Liza did the same, seemingly much more eager to rid of herself of the perverted gazes.

At the backside of the inn, G and Leon took on the opposing side. They were almost in a duel with Liza behind G and so Leon explained.

"We'll do a mock battle, I am attacking Liza, you're mission is to neutralize me or protect Liza at all cost. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Leon-san."

"Remember, your mission is to protect not to sacrifice yourself."

Leon cautioned him first and when he saw him nod, his eyes turned into a fierce fire.

And so it started. Leon crouched. Liza stood still behind G. In a flash, Leon ran; short stick on hand while G defended with a slightly long stick for a sword.

First strike came from below, Leon aimed for his legs, but G adjusted, crouching even lower and with a push from his right leg, intercepted and squashed away Leon's stick.

"Wha-"

In one swing, Leon's stick broke, no, not just him, also G. It was easy to confirm for Leon, G has monstrous strength enough to overpower five slavers and his speed was already on par with his, no, maybe better. He has no particular sword style though.

Leon prided himself for being fast. In fact, it was no easy feat to match a thief like him. Liza even said that he was already as strong as imperial guard but for his knife to be so easily seen.

"Uhm…" She almost jumped for joy but Liza controlled herself and studied Leon. He was probably feeling down after that exchange but this result was nowhere near their expectation, still it can only be good news for them if G turned to be stronger.

And just when she was about to comfort Leon, "…amazing… you're really amazing G and you're still so young. You're posture was a bit crude but you can surely handle any attack. Oh- hey! Liza, why are you just standing there… isn't he good?"

"I thought you'll be depress… I was about ready to give you comfort tonight." She raised her chest provocatively.

"What?" Leon was simply stunned, well, not just him, G as well.

"Fufufu~ I'm just joking… anyway that's really good G, I feel a lot safer now with you around." Liza patted G on the shoulder. They were of the same height so even if Liza wanted to pat his head, it was easier this way.

"What are you saying now?" Leon pointed his glare.

"Well, it's just a matter of time before Leon-kun attacks me… this sexy and hot body… when the time comes G protect me."

It was another round of their comical exchange. G was still coming around but whenever they start their skit, he felt relieved and at home recalling a past of happiness.

"What is it, G?" Leon noticed the hanged expression on G.

"His probably wondering what kind of skit, are you doing?"

"Don't call it a skit." G received a 'chop' on his forehead.

"I did not think of anything like that."

"Fufufu~ now that's a skit. Are you stooges now?"

Before the rising sun, the three shadows behind the below-average inn started to bind a connection strengthening the bond that they needed for the challenges up ahead.

Leon gave his young new friend a few more at bat then called it a day.

"Ha~ I haven't had such a nice sparring in a while." Leon took his shirt and gave it a squeeze. Intentionally showing it to G to impress him, Liza was totally disgusted though but his young apprentice mimicked his action.

"Wait… what are you…? No!"

But Leon was too late, G already took off his shirt and tried to imitate him. The amount of sweat he produced was undoubtedly twice as much but that wasn't the reason Leon had his jaw open wide.

"Fufufu~ that's really hilarious."

Only Liza was having fun. But of course, G didn't even control his strength. The monstrous power that Leon felt reliable was the reason the red-white shirt, his favorite, was now in tatters.

"Hiii! I'm sorry, sorry… I'm really sorry Leon-san. Please forgive me."

He repeatedly said but Leon was deaf to his plea and so started the crack in their budding friendly-relationship, or so G thought but after a few wicked whispers from Liza, Leon was back to his feet and with a grin plastered on his face.

"?" G have a puzzled look at the sudden change in mood.

"My little brother… come, we need to hurry and change. We can't go out in rags."

And that completed their morning practice, well, apart from the laugh, Leon, Liza, and G learned something from one another. Leon and G decided to have a morning practice like what they had every day, unless there was any trouble that needs their attention. After all that they rejoined in the salon for lunch.

After lunch, they've scheduled shopping next. Liza's idea or so Leon revealed to G while they were having a bath.

"?"

"Hoh~ you're probably wondering where are we going? It's Liza's treat to celebrate you joining us."

The bath was nothing extravagant, just a tiny room at the end of the hallway where bath for men and girls were on opposite side to avoid gender-issues.

"Oh~ that was quick… did you really take a shower properly? I will not shop with you if you stink."

Liza gave them a quick inspection and gave both guys a failing mark but decided to let it go for G's sake.

"Leon-kun stinks, so his clothes all stink… better buy a new set for G before he stinks as well."

"What are you saying I don't have any body odor?" And as he was complaining a stray dog walk by sniffing at him and without further ado relieved himself in front of Leon.

"What the f*cking dog…" Leon growled.

"Look even the dog agrees with me."

"Noooo!"

And the rest of the afternoon was spent for shopping. Liza took her time deciding the gear for G. She said that the best equipment was available on the Nobles Hall but that was not available to them.

G just pondered about it but didn't pry further and soon the sun was almost setting. Liza invited the lot to rest in a salon and got them self a just desert while nodding at the items they bought for themselves.

They were running on a tight budget but Liza was satisfied with what she got.

She noticed the glances of G on the item she bought.

"This… ah, you didn't know. That's because I'm a fire witch so this is just right for me."

G scratched his head which was an indication that he understood nothing from that exchange. Liza didn't scowl at him but smiled bitterly at his lack of knowledge. "You need to know a lot of things from now on. You'll never know when you encounter a powerful elemental demon. Knowledge is power, you should always keep that in mind… but I think it's better if you can talk more first."

And so Liza started her lecture, about elements, and the creatures of Elgaia. She said that all creatures were tied to a single element.

"Of course, there are exceptions but let's not discuss complex stuff now."

And so she continued explaining to G with Leon adding his experience fighting an elemental spirit as well. His example was that of a creature called [Burny], a fire-elemental creature.

"If only Liza is capable of water magic, then those pests will be much easier."

Getting ahead of himself, Leon received the heaven's wrath in the form of his grey hair burning.

"Wha! That's dangerous Liza."

"It's your fault… hmp! As if every sorcerer can use all elements…Back to elementals – G!"

The explanation was going on and off track so Liza cautioned Leon to stop talking. And so she continued enlightening G about the fact that all creatures were defined by their elemental background. Also, knowing the enemy's elemental may weaken or strengthen an attack which may then lead to defeat or victory.

"It's not like knowing the element of your enemy is always victory but… if you know an enemy's weakness than that may provide better opportunities, raising your odds for victory, don't you think so?"

"I – I will keep it in mind." And again that was it for G. Liza wanted to keep him talking but she was asking too much from a person who was just recently a stranger.

Liza crossed her arm, emphasizing her bounty chest that attracted attention, especially Leon who was glared at and went back to his beer. A sipped of her red juice and Liza drew a pattern on a piece of paper. She drew a rectangle and a name on each corner.

G was thankful he can at least read.

Upper-left was fire.

Upper-right was earth.

Lower-right was thunder.

Lower-left was water.

"Look at this…" and Liza invited their attention to the paper after adding a '' symbol in between the names. Even G easily deciphered the weakness and strength of each element. So basically, it was fire greater than earth, earth stronger than thunder, thunder powerful against water, and water overpowered fire.

"Wait! I didn't add dark and light in that… well this two opposes one another so their weak and strong I guess but no weaker against fire, earth, water or thunder."

"I understand, Liza-nee…so fire is weak to… and water is… lightning to earth…"

He murmured talking to himself. If he asked, Liza was more than happy to answer. Taking another sip of her juice, Liza gave her little brother a pat.

"That's right, I'm happy that G is a good learner… unlike someone who took a week before he understood that fire is weak against water and challenge a merman. Oh! Just remembering that gives me shiver."

"That- that's not my fault at all. That [Verica] scum, I will get him one of these days."

There was a past here that G wasn't aware of. And judging from the atmosphere, it won't be a pleasant recollection. And so G abstained from asking at least until his partner were ready. There was far more important matter to ask.

"Uh…Leon-san, Liza-nee. Is there a way for me to know my element?"

"Oh~ so you're concern about that… well, I guess it's time for us to go to SSS Guild then."

Back on their feet, three shadows followed the road to a building which reads "SSS Guild". That supposed to be the plan until right at the doorstep, a girl clad in blue monk dress, her face pale and dehydrated, collapse in front of them and said under her dying breath.

"Please feed me."

In Akras Summoner's Hall –

A blue-haired young lad knocked on the door. "Is that you Karl-lad? Come in."

"Excuse me, Ser Chief."

He went inside and bowed before the shadow who was comfortably seated. On the desk a name tag was written, the desk belonged to the Demon Slayers Head Chief. The chief asked Karl's welfare under his tobacco. Karl didn't mind the tobacco but he stayed clear of the smoke.

"I am perfectly healthy Ser, thank you. Ser there has to be a reason why I was called back rather urgently."

"About that, why don't you sit down?" And the head chief turned his tobacco to the ashtray. He waited for Karl to sat on the chair before he met him with grim expression.

"This is the reason why we are gathering all the Demon Slayers in the capital. We will be having a meeting in 10 days to discuss how to kill… the Fallen Gods."

Thanks again for reading… Here, I am trying to add in the game mechanics regarding element correlation.

Terms and people used in the story not included in the game:

SSS Guild (Swordsman, Sorcerer and Summoner Guild) – is a guild that promotes unity among summoners and non-summoners. It was created by the previous King of Imperial Capital Randall and the Summoners of Old to remedy if not fix the conflict between summoners and non-summoners. Despite the intention of the previous King, the Summoners of Old continue to control everything in the background.


	4. SSS Guild

Chapter 03 – SSS Guild

A renowned thief in Agni Empire, thankfully his reputation did not extend as far as the Imperial Capital Randall, Leon was on high alert. His hand quickly checked his pocket and casted a swift glance of the floor. He was looking for a possible attack, maybe pickpocket; the modus so far followed his previous modus.

"Is it a copycat of Leon-kun?"

Liza was confused. She didn't know if the atmosphere would allow her to laugh or be concern until G knelt down and cradled the girl that fell on her face after asking with no shame.

"Please feed me."

"!"

They dragged the girl to the next empty seat and Leon ordered the cheapest meal set around 10zel. She was deathly pale but after the scent of the food tickled her nose she started gobbling it down like a wild beast. It was a far cry from her looks. Effortlessly, like a monster in a feeding frenzy and almost immediately, the hefty pasta and tea was gone.

"Uck!"

The three were surprised looking at her angelic face and monstrous appetite.

"So are you going start answering our question now?" Liza started. She was clearly annoyed. Probably because the girl was ignoring her until the food came and disappeared into her stomach.

Leon was busy checking her out though. She wasn't as appealing to the eyes as Liza. Her curves were hidden under her blue-gown designed for monk but the golden rod on her hand reeks of magician. Her already short hair was also covered by a blue veil that extends up her hip.

"Are you a monk?"

"Yes, thank you for your generosity. Oh, right, I am Merith…I'm a priest."

"So what's a priest doing in Randall? From your looks I say you're from Sama Kingdom."

"Yes, about that, I am looking for someone."

She casted her eyes downward and stopped sipping the tea. Liza must've felt her hesitation and told her that it was fine.

"Looking? Is it a boy?" Liza mischievously guessed.

"How'd you know? Yes, I've come to repay debt now that I've become a full-pledged monk."

"Fufufu~I see. I'm sure he will appreciate it since you're a virgin. You're still a virgin, right?"

"Virgin? Yes, I am but is that a requirement to repay debt?"

"Wha!" Leon was assailed by a headache just listening to them.

The girls had their fill but it was mostly Liza toying with the innocent Merith.

"Fufufu~You're a bit off... but fun to be with. Say, is it urgent you repay the debt?" From the direction of their talk, Leon already have an idea on what was on mind of Liza and he readily consented with a nod when Liza casted a glance at him but she was rejected before a proper offer was made.

"Sorry, Liza-san. Yes, I'm afraid I might lose track of him again."

With a smile, Liza snorted, "Okay, we'll treat this as a little investment. If we happen to meet again then we hope you will return the favor."

"Yes – I hope we can meet again…um…anno?"

A question mark crumpled Leon's forehead. Liza was amused by it.

"What? Do you want to know where my room is?"

"Uh, room… why?"

"So I can attack you."

"You're joking, why attack me when you know I don't have money."

Liza held on her temple. These two were both missing a screw.

"Leon-san, G, why don't you introduce yourself as well."

"What? Is that it?" And Merith nodded like of course.

After the short introduction, Leon was of course, disappointed. It was almost a score for the price of a 10zel. Merith bowed for a few more times until Liza stopped her. Leon also added that it was an investment.

"Okay, goodluck Merith."

"Yes, and thank you. I will not forget this and will find you again."

Finally, back on the road, there were no interruption this time and before the sun was set the three of them were standing in front of their inn. Time to change into their proper attire before barging into the guild or so said by Liza.

After a couple of minutes, as the sun was about to set, three shadows exited the inn.

"We only have enough to join the guild, so we need to take quest right away." She confided. Leon, with a grin, placed two of his beloved knives on the sheath on his back. He flipped the make-up black cape to hide his weapon and fixed his orange gloves in place.

"Aye, we already checked-out of the inn so it's fine."  
"Good thing we don't have many items, or G here might complain."

"I won't." Still short for words, Liza gave his hair a rub. "G is short for good, so he's a good boy. Fufufu!"

"You two stop having fun."

"Are you jealous?"

He was wearing his newly bought [Water Mail]. This was for when attacked by water magic. Liza glared at his usual outfit as nothing seemed to have changed except for the water mail and the crude cape. He has green pants as usual and his old pair of orange boots.

Liza was as gothic as ever. She wore a black hat with a skull design paired by a black dress which also has beads for a belt with a skull toy attached to it. Black gloves and black coated broom for her weapon of choice, according to Leon, her broom has been with her before he met her and that it was imbued with fire magic.

Lastly G. He was probably the normal type. Liza bought for him a normal vest, black pants and a pair of black boots. On his back, a typical round shield was placed and a plain short sword on his left side.

Satisfied with their starting equipment, they blasted off to follow the road to the SSS Guild.

They finally arrived and saw three statues each holding different items in the entrance. The one in the far right was a male with a sword and shield at hand. On the far left was a female with a staff rose to the heaven and lastly in the middle was another female with a stone-like of a diamond shape on the palm of her hand.

"?" There was a curious look from G.

"That's the SSS Guild, SSS stands for Swordsman, Sorcerer and Summoner… pretty neat huh! Some even called it 3S Guild."

Liza called herself a witch but G noted that she was probably a sorcerer-class type and both he and Leon were the swordsman-type. He looked at the statue again. It was almost like a perfect fit for them.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I – I promise to support Leon-san and Liza-nee." And that earned him another hug from Liza.

Annoyed by the chummy atmosphere, Leon asked for the two to speed things up but G was totally awed by the structure.

"Hey! You can ogle the building later."

"Yes! Yes… Come on G."

He bobbed his head and followed his two senior.

He casted a last quick look at stairs of stone leading to the entrance as wide as two doors. Its size was enough to fit a bull and still have an extra space for a person. And above the entrance door was an emblem with a star shaped design, the staff and swords crossed and in the middle was the gem-like stone.

One should feel the thought of the builder to unite the protectors who were fighting to safeguard the lives of the residents of Elgaia. Uniting the three forces of human was the ideal but in reality that was still in the far off distance and that was one of the aims of SSS Guild.

"This is the symbol."

"G! Hurry up!"

"!"

He hurried to their side and was welcomed by an open space.

"Whoa! So spacious."

A grand hall received the three. On their left were a cluster of some empty seat and table and bar in the upper-left corner. It was half-empty with the tables close to the counter pretty much occupied. On their right side however were message boards.

"See those G! Those will be our rival." Liza directed G to a bunch of people crowding in front of the message boards. About a dozen or so, G counted.

There were two boards, one was attached on the wall immediately next to G, near the entrance. And on the upper right side was a lady in uniform seated behind a desk. There was also a red board behind her and a few paper stuck on the board with star-shaped red marks on them.

"She's the [Quest Manager]. You will know about them later."

He heard Liza explained. He noticed that Liza was quite sensitive and told him things he wanted to know. It wasn't like G was just embarrassed but maybe too afraid to ask, to take risks, or that he wasn't adjusted to his new path.

"…Leon-kun, where are you going?" Liza chastised the almost deserter. And following his line of sight was a blonde-girl raising a glass toward their smirking Leon.

"Grr! Let's go." Without mercy, Liza pulled Leon by his ear with G following behind them. He didn't like to be in the same boat.

"Ah-ao, it hurts… I'm going, I'm going…"

He pleaded but Liza didn't release him until they were in front of a door next to a set of stairs leading to the second floor. There was a door to the right and another on their left but the first door has an occupied tag.

"!" He was nervous. That much was seen at the ghost shadow of G.

"Don't worry G, unless you're a wanted criminal then all is fine."

"That's right, Leon-kun is a thief but he is fine. Stop thinking about it so much… Second room is open. Let's go."

Leon was about to complain but his words turned into pain when he was dragged by the ear again.

"Ouch! It hurts."

Liza knocked on the door with a sign that reads [Registration Room #2] and a voice from inside asked them to come in.

"Hi there! What can I do for you?" A middle-aged man in his thirties or so bowed and fixed his coat before facing the lot with his at-work smile. He has unkempt black-hair and a goatee that flip whenever he talks. Not overly muscular but G saw a definition in his frame and also a foot taller than G and Leon. His tone wasn't as friendly as expected for a registrar.

"Oh! If I remember right, it's Liza-san and Leon-san. Are you here to register into a squad?"

"Yes, the last squad we joined didn't work out."

Leon scratched the back of his head while Liza gave off a bitter smile. There was a puzzled expression in the registrar's face but he didn't say anything about it as flick a glance at the third person.

Liza followed his gaze.

"Yes, but before that – this guy will apply for a membership." Liza replied and nabbed G by the neck.

"Certainly, please wait for a moment." The registrar took a piece of paper below the counter and asked G to fill up the form.

With assistance from Liza, G was able to fill out the blanks on his form and handed it over to the registrar. He scrutinized the form and with a nod, he placed it aside and took a transparent blank card next.

"First let me explain what this card is for. Is that fine with you Liza-san, Leon-san?" The two readily bobbed their heads.

And next was the not so short but detailed explanation on what the card was for.

"G, that's a weird name. Ah – pardon my rudeness. First let me introduce myself, I am Earle and I usually handle new applicants as well as registration for a new squad. I will tell you all about it now but first let me ask G-san. Do you trust these two with your information?"

"?"

"You don't talk much do you G-san. I will take that as a Yes then…"

G was a bit offended with those words and he didn't bother hide his disgust as his eyebrows crossed at Earle's direction. Liza and Leon were indifferent and patiently stood behind G.

Earle bowed for the second time. "Pardon me. But this is a question I must ask or will you decline membership? I can see that you are still no adult so if you say these two are your guardians then so be it but there's no reason to glare at me. Don't you think so?"

G was reminded who was in position. He stared down and apologized meekly.

Earle's face shined at that instant. "I see. You are quite adorable. Liza-san and Leon-san seemed to have found a good squadmate. The reason I asked this question is because I'd like to protect your personal information. It is also the same reason why application is completed in a sealed room. If you don't completely trust them then I will force them out of the room."

"I understand but… no need."

He gazed at the eyes of the youngster and bobbed his head while he brushed his goatee. "Remarkable. Then there's no need for any more questions. Let us proceed with marking. Here."

Earle gave G a tiny needle and pushed the card in front of him. Confused and hesitant on what was asked of him, G tilted his head. "Oh – pardon me. I forgot to tell you. Prick your finger and let a drop of your blood on the card."

He did as told and the card let out a smoke. Suddenly the blood was absorbed by the card and now it was soaked in red.

"Hu – You have the same attribute as ours." Leon showed his own card drenched in a deep-red color and a sword mark engraved behind the card. It was beautiful.

Liza did the same with a grin. Her finger was trying to conceal some part of the name which reads "Itch Liza?"

"!"

The name itch Liza was quite disturbing so she gave her card away for G to see and Leon did the same.

Name: Thief Leon

Star Rank: ******

Type: Breaker

Squad: None

Status: Normal

Name: Witch Liza

Star Rank: *****

Type: Lord

Squad: None

Status: Normal

"Hmm…This is odd." Everyone was instantly attracted to the voice, not to Earle, but on the card that was in front of him. It was G. His new membership card began to change color, from red to green then blue afterwards yellow then next was white then later black then back to red. Details on the card was then hard for the lot to read.

"What's happening? Is it defective?"

"No, that can't be the case. What to do, maybe I should send this to the technical department?"

After a few moments of deliberation, Earle asked to present the card to the technical team for checking and that it should be ready after a week.

"It can't be helped then but won't that mean we cannot do any guild tasks?" Liza grunted.

"Regarding that matter, no, you don't need the membership card for that. Just press your hand here." A big book which was about a foot thick was brought by Earle and asked G to place his hand on the cover with a hand mark. G felt some sort of heat and then the book let out a *burp sound.

"Thank you so much. Now look here." Earle looked to Leon and Liza who stepped aside leaving G to see what was inside the book. He flipped to a page and showed G a complete detail of himself. His real name was written as well as some information regarding his birth and origin but what really amazed him was a picture of him on the right corner.

"?"

"You're probably wondering how that is possible."

Earle quickly closed the book when he saw Liza and Leon leering to take a peak. Though G trusted them, there were things known as private information.

"With that, the guild doesn't really need your card. It was for your own use to look into your own progress. Here, I want you to read this pamphlet. You will know more about SSS Guild and your membership card with this. Now about your new squad, you've already decided on a name right?"

Leon and Liza exchanged glances and glared G.

"?"

"Hm.."

"Truth is we're still undecided…how about?"

They spouted a bunch of useless names like [Leon's Hellhound], [Beautiful Liza's Bosom], [Leon and the Extras] and many more but none of that went past the judges, basically it was Leon and Liza who were opposing one another until G made a suggestion.

"!"

For some reason Leon and Liza were quiet and in just a matter of second there were smoke leaking out on Leon's eyes.

"How about it… G, any suggestion?"

"No, I don't think I have the right."

"Since you will be joining our squad then gives all the right to suggest."

A beam of light in their eyes, he was truly treated as a comrade and they were shy to show it in front of stranger. The middle-aged guy behind the two, Earle, was delighted to see such atmosphere about them.

"I – I understand… then…" He gave a recommendation.

"Please. Take your time. There's no need to make haste. Name is but your first step but like one said, the first step is the most dangerous undertaking in a journey."

"I don't think we will be able to think of anything better than what G suggested."

"Yeah, better that than your egotistical naming sense."

"You…"

Though it looked like they were always bickering at each other, those were just words, Earle saw through it immediately and like a payment for doing their skit inside his workplace. He let out a smirk and started.

"Leon-san, Liza-san… Are you two by chance going out and having a love quarrel right now?"

"Ack!"

"Geh!"

And there was an awkward silence. "!"

Hesitation cramped Leon. Liza managed to pass something to Earle.

"Well, we will go with that name, you like it too right, Earle-san?"

"Hm, indeed, it's a good name. So will you be the squadleader, Liza-san?"

"!"

Leon stepped forward.

"I see. Do you have problem paying 10000 zel for the squad badge?"

That was quite a sum but Leon and Liza wasn't a bit staggered. They already knew about it.

Liza paid up front. Earle just let out a smirk, received the payment and continued.

"Thank you. Than if you will please wait a minute."

Earle took something below his desk and showed his three applicants a stone tablet with a star-shaped emblem. It has the symbol of SSS Guild carved on it. He poured golden liquid into the symbol itself and when all arms of stars, five branches, were filled to the brim he stopped. He then took another tablet and placed it on top.

They thought it was over until he placed the tablet into a black box.

"What are you doing?"

"Curious. Isn't it, Liza-san? I am simply baking it." Earle proudly explained.

"Bake. Are we going to eat that?"

"Guhaha! Surely you jest Leon-san. The black box contains some intricate magical circle that will imbue the [Squad Badge] with enhancing effects."

*Ding!

The oven lights up and after a minute the rainbow-like colors disappeared and a sound lingered in the room. "Ah, it's complete. Before this was done manually, would you believe the cost was around a million but now with this black box, such delicate tasks can be completed in minutes?"

Three souls were still hung with the process but they recovered soon as Earle showed them the SSS Guild - Squad badge. He flipped the stone, took off the top cover, and Leon feasted on the star-shaped golden badge.

"Whoa… I mean, wow!"

"I know what you mean, it's a beauty!"

It's elaborate design was very much appealing even to the untrained eyes but Leon being a thief have seen many valuables before and Liza who wasn't so easily pleased was giving it admiration.

The symbol of the SSS Guild was imbued on it.

"What do you think G? Does it look good?" Leon took the fist-size badge without warning and stuck it on his chest. Before G responded, Liza already took the badge and poised it on her belt.

"Ehm! I know you were all excited but we aren't done yet. Can I have it back?"

Earle gave off a meaningful wink, something not really in his style so G wasn't sure how to act, but Leon and Liza were ecstatic and eagerly handed the badge for another surprise.

Thanks for reading… and to your reviews.

I've taken it to heart and hoped to improve the story.


End file.
